


The Journal

by ImpossibleConcepts



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleConcepts/pseuds/ImpossibleConcepts
Summary: Since his parents died, Mike has done a lot of things. He moved in with his grammy, attempted a drug deal, get a job at Pearson Specter and most importantly, he fell in love with his boss, Harvey Specter.





	The Journal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first (and currently only) fanfic so it may not be great but I don't think its terrible!
> 
> It's unedited so any corrections would be appreciated as well as any suggestions for the title because I know it's not great. 
> 
> To anyone who is reading this, then thank you.

Every single day Mike Ross walked into the Pearson Specter offices, he always felt like everyone knew his secret, knew that he was a fraud. And every day Harvey Spector convinced him otherwise. 

It’s not like Mike was in love with the guy or anything. Of course not, he was his boss and straight for that matter. He just felt loved, valued and trusted and those were rare feelings for Mike. Life had it’s way of giving Mike everything he every wanted and then ripping it away. Or at least that’s what it felt like. 

When life has taken so much away from you, you can't help but think that it just wants to take more. That’s how Mike Ross felt when he walked into Harvey’s office to see his open journal on Harvey’s desk. 

He doesn’t keep a diary. Mike Ross doesn’t do diaries. What mike ross does do is document his work, thoughts, feelings and keep track of his life in a book. Not a diary at all. Yet, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed when he saw Harvey with it. Then angry that he read his diary in the first place. Confusion then set in on how he got it in the first place until he saw the bag he though he’d misplaced at his apartment leant up against the wall. 

It was only when he glanced down at the page itself that he felt truly mortified. Actually, he didn’t feel mortified he felt terrified. Absolutely utterly terrified. 

“Look Harvey, im really sorry about this I am and you weren't meant to find out and it won't come between my work and im really really sorry and I will work my hardest but I understand if you want to fire me for this but I-“ His words came out in a rush that barely made sense.

“Mike. Enough.” Harvey’s voice echoed through the silence of the room. For Mike it felt like time stood still. “I’m not mad. If anything you should be mad at me for breaching your privacy. Though, I am Harvey spectre and you did leave you bag in my office” He said with a smirk. “I wish that you would have told me that you were gay. Not as your boss but as your friend.”

Those words made a wave of guilt come crashing over Mike. “I know Harvey, I know.” The silence descended again. Mike glanced down at the journal still in too much shock to touch it. “Harvey” His voice came out desperate and weak like a mouse pleading to a cat. He was the mouse. 

“Mike.” Harvey’s voice was the opposite. It was calm, collected and reasonable with a rare hint of compassion. “About the other thing in the journal Harvey-” He was cut off. “Don’t apologise again Mike. You like me and that’s perfectly alright.” He didn’t fail to see Mike’s relief at not being fired and Donna’s eyes shifting towards the scene as she listened through the intercom. 

He didn’t know how to feel about the revelation of Mike’s feelings towards him but he knew they weren’t entirely unpleasant and even if they were, berating the kid would not be conducive to a good working relationship or indeed good work. So instead of making a smart remark or a joke, he stood up and walked around his desk. 

“I have a meeting in 5 Mike. Get back to work” His eyes were soft, his smile was slight and his hand rested on Mikes shoulder for just the right amount of time for Mike to know it meant something and not just Harvey’s support. 

And so, they continued on like always. Making movie references, Harvey yelling, Mike going to Harvey’s apartment to apologise and them relying on each other. Yet there may have been a few touches that lingered longer than necessary. There was some more eye contact than there was before. An unspoken agreement between the two men to keep it gradual and natural because they’ve both made enough mistakes, they didn't want to get hurt and they weren't going to add each others names to their lists of heartbreaks. Of course in many years times they would say it was to keep their work standard from dropping. 

At the nobody noticed, maybe not even Donna. But then again Donna knows everything. So what if she secretly sent valentines gifts from one to the other and if she spoke to Harvey about romantic restaurant perfect for a first date. God knows they both needed a push.


End file.
